Hades and tartarus
by Youngtrick
Summary: This is a story of what would a group with the drive of Cerberus do if they fought for everyone also I have asked for permission from LogicalPremise to use there belief of what the actual Cerberus manifesto says and this can be found on there account but all references to the Cerberus manifesto are thanks to them.
1. Hades awakens

So I had this idea while watching a playthrough of mass effect 1 through 3 . What if Cerberus, or a splinter cell at least, realy did only want galactic unity and weren't complete idiot's. And so this fic was born. For the record Cerberus is still bad as is the illusive man and a new faction will be introduced. I hope to start from mass effect 1 and go all the way to 3 , with dlc, but plans dont always work out. The OC main character is a biotic who has trained to become powerful but still have use for all weapons , no class name yet, making him op. I hope for the OC get with Tali , one of my favorite characters, but for the purpose of the story must get with an OC that , for story reasons, I will leave a mystery for now, so this will be a multi pairing story, and Sheperd, male ,will probably be with Liara. Also I will be using the jump jets and , biotic jumps from ME andandromeda. And with all that lets begin.

He knew some humans were wary or even hated aliens. He had been apart of it he thought he was doing good leading the phantom squads for Cerberus before he discovered the truth. He knew he was one of the most powerful biotics to date , he could and had beat asari commandos, but he never knew that when he was a child he was experimented on extensively. He was a natural biotic , meaning he needed no implants, humanity's first . But he understood and could accept that what he didn't know was that his mother had been almost tortured as he went through gene therapy to make him better. He had been told his parents where killed by alien radicals and that the illusive man had found him and saved him. All lies. And so he went to his freinds, people who he was loyal to and were loyal to him. He left Cerberus, taking all data for the phantom project with him.

He knew that he couldn't sit around and do nothing but he refused to fall to the illusive mans level. And so the group he came with began research into , improved terraforming, medi jel, and , secretly, a cure for the krogan genophage as a sign of goodwill, as having arguably the most dangerous species in the know universe as an enemy is a bad idea.

As he was thinking a trooper came into his office He wore experimental armor they had stolen from Cerberus classified as assualt armor. It was black , with a silver trim and over the right breast was a golden flame, the symbol of prometheus, greek titan and maker of humankind.

He looks to the solider " Yes what is it?" The trooper handes him a data pad, on it is a thirty second video of an object falling from orbit and landing in the middle of a town and unfolding into a vaguely humanoid with a flashlight head. " When and where was this?" " Eden prime sir not even thirty minutes ago" He knew it was time they would be hated by some but he would not let innocents suffer. He looks to the man and says " Have phantom squad alpha meet me at the ship and have onyx platoon ready for civilian evacuation and defense and I want arclight squadron no more than three minutes after us , get to it." The soilder salutes and leaves to gather the troops. The leader looks and replays the video if you look in the background you could see a giant object landing as if an angry god. " So they have arrived I thought we'd have more time."

Sheperd was one of humanity's best a marine born on earth he had learned to defend himself early and lied about his age to get into the marines. He was famous for,single handedly, protecting elysium when the batarians invaded, also for being the only survivor of the FUBAR misson on Akuze , where his entire squad was killed by thresher maws. He was a graduate of the N7 program the best the alliance had to offer. But even with all that there was no possible way for him to find himself in this situation. A squad mate dead , geth everywhere, and some kind of cybernetic zombies running around.

He looked at Williams as she threw a grenade at a group of geth. He then heard the turian spectre over the comm " Sheperd there are unidentified ships entering the air space." Sheperd almost screamed just what he needed , more mystery ships. " Can you tell if there geth or similar to that giant ship."

" Negative they appear to be of human design but I dont recognize the insignia on it." That confused Sheperd the Spector's had access to classified intel . " What insignia ?" " It looks like a golden flame." A golden flame? " Well I've never heard of it but they may be a pmc but stay ready." As his rifle cooled he prepared to fire when he heard over his radio " Attention alliance personal we are danger close get to cover for an air strike." He looks and sees a group of black and gold fighter coming in. " Get down air strike." As Williams and Kaiden dived for cover the fighters opened fire.

As they flew off they saw a troop transport drop ropes near them as men fast dropped out they saw that they had some high tech looking rifle and sidearms. They were human by the body type so a pmc looked likely but if so they were the most disciplined mercenarys Sheperd had ever seen as they set up a perimeter and the transport dropped what looked like a giant metal turtle shell down.

" All callsigns this is onyx actual the first shelter has been dropped head to onyx 1 position with any civilians"

Shepherd was ready to open fire when he saw them with civilians but he saw the protecting them with some kind of energy based weapon. ( Think the Mattock but colored black and silver and fires a precise beam of energy the side arms are phalanx but rather than sand sized pieces of metal it fires a blast of plasma)

More troops drop and he sees not just humans but asari, turiuns(?) , salarians, and even some krogan. This was unusual no mercenary group has this kind of tech or man power. As he and his team mates approached he asks " Who are you and what are your intentions here?"

An asari not wearing a helmet says " Were Prometheus and right now we are focused on civilian protection and extraction and you."

" Classified by alliance command but I can tell you we need to get to the space port."

Sheperd knew he wasn't even supposed to say that but he was hoping they could lend support.

"I'd offer a ride but all shuttles are being recalled after dropping to prevent anti air attacks I can offer some support." As she beckoned over three soilders who looked different there armor was sleeker and they had swords on there back. The apparent leader only had a sword his mattock and a side arm.

( Forgot to mention snipers made by Prometheus fire ethier a continuous stream of accurate energy or short less power draining shots , like select fire switch for the situation.)

Sheperd took the soilders with him and was fascinated with how they fought. As a member of alliance special forces he had been trained to move around a battle field and use it to his advantage.

But these three fought as if were they a tsunami graceful, unrelenting, and a force of nature. They cloaked and jumped up buildings for firing positions.

And all were powerful and well trained biotics. They fought together not as a group but a single , powerful, being.

It would be a long time before sheperd learned that the leader of the three had ordered for the woman to send him and the others with Sheperd as he was the leader of Prometheus and had wanted to see Sheperd in work.

Near as he could tell Sheperd was a warrior and willing to die if it meant his men would go home and had no real hate for any aliens as a species but from what his teammates talked with him about he did hate the Hegemony and its policies regarding slavery.

As they killed the last of the geth they see the beacon ans while the Prometheus soilders secure the area the marines get the beacon. Ashley becomes curious and gets closer to see ans is caught in some kins of tractor beam.

Sheperd throws her away and gets pulled up to the beacon as his team fails to reach him he sees horrible images of death and destruction. The beacon explodes and throws Sheperd away and knocks him out.

Okay here it what do you guys think let me know and please any criticism is welcome.

So this has been in the works for a while but is finally ready with a plot planned also for any die hard story fans this might not be for you as with the addition of Prometheus some characters who might die will live and some that might live could die so again please review and have a good one.


	2. Build up

So chapter 2 here we go, so I'm going to try to stay as true to form as possible with this story but like I said there will be divergence from it. So last chapter I said the OC would be OP and that is true but I failed to explain he is powerful but he also has a lot of political power by selling things like improved medigel and tech to governments he has gotten a lot of weight in them so just wanted to clear that up.

Also if any one wants to beta this story PM me as it would be welcome.

And with that lets begin.

As Sheperd was brought to his ship for medical care they brought the three soilders who had helped so they could debrief them , as they had been witnesses to a top secret op.

As they got Sheperd to a medical officer, the three soilders are questioned by Anderson and the rest of the ground team.

" I hope you understand that we needed to brief you." Anderson explained

The leader of the three takes the lead in the conversation " Yes we understand and are willing to cooperate with you."

Anderson was relieved, he was use to mercenarys and freelancers being difficult with authority.

" Can you tell us who you are and why you arrived on Eden Prime in such force?"

" We were on a misson to rescue and secure as many civilians as possible from the battle site."

Ashley asked " Who gave you your misson, it must be someone with deep pockets form all the cavalry you brought with you?"

Williams had no idea how right she was as Prometheus had sold tech and equipment to every race and government, had shares in most of the large businesses in the galaxy , and help 40% of the citadel space economy making them the most well funded organization to ever exist.

" We were sent bye the commander of Prometheus, Hades why we don't exactly know but grunts aren't always told alot."

"Amen to that" Alenko said.

"Would it be possible to speak to the commander of your organization?" Anderson questioned.

Now they started to get a little wary the last person to try to talk to Hades put a bullet in his chest so there trust was low.

Finally the woman of the group asked " What would you want to see him for?"

They were suprised at the sudden turn from cooperative to ice cold.

Ash asked " Why the sudden change of tone when we mentioned this Hades guy I mean he is just your benefactor right?"

The woman looked steaming " He's more then that , he's an inspiration to fight , a soilder who will always have your back, and a leader we would follow into hell itself because we know he would lead us out the other side, thats what he is to us. Many of the operators for Prometheus had no future or were going down a dark path but he pulled them back and gave us a reason to live, so you tell me how you would react Williams."

The alliance soilders were stunned, they were career soilders and everyone of them belived in something bigger then themselves but the way the woman talked they knew she meant it , they wouldn't even hesitate if there leader lead them into their death , they would follow him , **Gladly**.

The one who started the conversation put a hand on the woman's shoulder " Calm down Alice we knew this would happen when we revealed ourselves, but if we want trust we must first put forth trust."

The woman calmed down instantly and the man said " You want to speak to Hades?"

Anderson confirmed " Yes there's much I would like to discuss with him."

The man thought for a moment before he reached up and removed his helmet.

" Well you have my attention Admiral Anderson so what deal would you like to make with the devil?"

The man in front of them was young but had a look of one who had seen war for years he had black hair and blue eyes but with a glow to them that spoke of cybernetics, he had a scar over his left eye starting on his eyebrow and ending halfway down his cheek.

Ashley said the fisrt thing that came to mind " Aren't you a little young to leading a military?"

The other two with him looked pissed and they almost thought they would reach for there weapons.

Hades calmed them down " Please forgive them they can be protective at times, and to awnser your question Ash no I've been fighting battles since I was 13 and training for battle since I could walk."

They were stunned while practiced by turians to some degree , and even then the youngest are in training for 3 years, children as soilders was looked badly by on by the galaxy at large.

Anderson took control of the conversation " How did you know to go to eden prime, the alliance sent a fleet buts its hours away?"

Hades looked at him " Did you think every major group in the galaxy wasn't watching eden prime? It was the farthest humanity's successfully cocolonized and was right on the edge of the terminus system."

Anderson couldn't fault him there , the alliance had to use two fleets to protect all the ships when eden prime was being constructed it would be raided so often.

Alenko couldn't help himself " Was the deal with the devil bit required?"

"No but I thought it appropriately dramatic."

Anderson asked " Why did you intervene on eden prime?"

"Do I need a reason to try to save a couple hundred lives?"

At that point the medical officer told them that Sheperd was waking up and they went to see him.

Hades knew as soon as he saw Sheperd that the beacon showed him something.

Prometheus had more knowledge on prothean technology, culture, and language then any other group in the galaxy , even the asari with there secret.

So he knew that the protheans had some form of telepathic abilities and how it could imprint on someone.

As they walked to him Hades asked first" What did you see, what did the beacon show you."

The alliance personal were about to ask if he was okay when Sheperd replied.

" Death, destruction, synthetics killing millions."

"_ So they did leave warnings, I wonder if they left anything else."_

Ashley " I'm sorry is there something we're missing here or have you both gone insane?"

Hades answered her " The protheans had telepathic like abilities and worked that into there technology, it seem whatever they left in that beacon was a warning, Sheperd likely can't decipher it because he lacks prothean physiology and by extension the telepathic abilities."

Anderson realized right then that even talking to this man was so above his pay grade he could be charged with treason for potentially mucking up negotiations with a highly advanced group. He would have to get this man in front of the Council, and possibly the parliament.

Anderson had to talk to Sheperd alone so the rest left and Ashley asked" So how did you come to command Prometheus?"

" I was raised to be a warrior and its all I ever knew, but one day I looked back on the battles I fought and the missons I completed and asked myself ' Am I fighting for the right side' and didn't like my awnser, so I called everyone I knew I could count on and we left but we couldn't just stop its all I know and all they've known for years, so we started Prometheus, a paramilitary mercenary group that owns several businesses and and charities that help the galaxy at large."

They were going to continue, but Anderson and Sheperd came out of the med bay.

Sheperd told everyone " Get ready people we're on our way fo the Citadel to talk to the council "

Okay I'm sorry for the long wait on this chapter things just kept piling up, but I should be good to keep writing now, also let me know how do you guys feel about Hades being OP and how am I doing on the soilders personalitys, just curious what you guys think any way thanks for reading and have a good one .


End file.
